Shattering Moon: Lily's Story, Book 3
by StickyKeys1
Summary: War is just around the corner, shadows lurk, and strange magic rises. Scorpius and Lily's relationship develops, Albus becomes infatuated with a gorgeous fire fairy named Azar. The New Order prepares for the coming clash as Lily struggles to develop her powers, find the Elemental Crown, and fulfill the Lightning prophecy. Sequel to Scarred. Scorlily fluff, elemental powers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Girl

"Dad, I've explained to you over and over again the reasons why I can't go to Lunar Academy," It was July, about 41 degrees Celsius, and I was trailing behind my dad as he dragged me through Manchester.

"Lils, you know that you have to. And the Headmistress isn't just sending you - she's sending all the students with elemental powers."

I scowled at the ground, "But, _Dad!_ "

"No buts, Lily," He brushed my messy dark red hair away from my hair, "You know that this is for a reason. Your life in danger at Hogwarts. You've got to at least learn to defend yourself properly with the Elements first. And it's only for a year."

"But what about -"

Dad raised his eyebrows, "What did we say about buts, Lils?"

I laughed, "Never to begin a sentence with them."

* * *

"Scorpius, _please_ don't tell me you're agreeing to this!" I chucked another piece of bread at the ducks swimming in the park. Scorpius and I were sitting on a bench in a Muggle park.

"Listen, Red."

I frowned at the blonde's all-to-apt nickname.

"Scorpius! Don't call me that!" I swat him.

"You're cute when you're angry," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Red," he grabbed me before I could storm off melodramatically, "I've been thinking about this, and it's for the best. I worried about what Mystique will do in revenge. You have to learn how to defend yourself first. There's no use trying to locate the Jewels if your neck is snapped in half."

I rolled my eyes, "Very apt, Scor. As usual."

He pointed at the notebook balancing in my lap, "What's that?"

"Oh, this sketch? I've been researching the Jewel's magic capturing mechanism. Apparently, it's got something to do with the purity and reflective capabilities of the jewel."

Scorpius leaned over me to get a closer look at the sketch. My heartbeat started to race, and I bit my lip.

"Um, Scorpius?"

"Sorry, Lils, was I distracted? I was just remembering last year when you did that eye trick. Your eyes look different since then, brighter, more gold, shimmery, magical, maybe."

"Is it possible for a single part of a human to be magical?" I asked.

"Have you had a good look at your eyes recently?"

I shook my head, "So, because eyes are reflective they can hold or channel magic?"

Scorpius shrugged, "Not that I want to alert people that we have one of the Jewels, but we could always try and prove it. Don't they measure magic capability?"

"I guess so."

Scorpius's silver eyes bored into myself, "I can't lose you, Lily. Please. Go there for me. Promise me that."

I scowled.

"Come on, Red. _I'll_ be there to keep you company when you're sad and-"

" _That_ is the last straw!" I dumped the breadcrumbs over his head. The surveying ducks squawked with pleasure.

"Red!" He grabbed my sunhat, but I was too busy laughing manically to care.

* * *

"Lily! Your school letter is here!" called Mum from the living room.

"Coming," I mumbled. Mum pushed her red hair, the same color as mine but a brighter shade, away from her face.

"Lily Luna Potter, what did I tell you about stomping down the stairs?"

"Not to do it," I mumbled. Albus stiffled a smirk and I glared at him. James promptly knocked over Albus's cup of tea. That's what always happens when James thinks something's funny - he knocks over Al's tea. Albus glared at James and chucked something at him.

" _Boys!_ " Mum complained.

"James started it!"

Mum and I rolled our eyes. I picked up the envelope. It had my name written across it in golden, sparkling ink. I slid my finger under the envelope and pulled the letter out.

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _You have applied for Lunar Academy. There will be an entrance exam on Monday, August 1st, 2022 at the Crystal Castle. Good luck, and we wish to see you there!_

 _Queen Zelayna_

"This academy is run by a _queen?_ " I asked.

Mum nodded, "The queen of the Faye, not the queen of the fairies. They get offended if you call them that."

"What else should I know about this school?" I sighed. Albus chucked another letter at me.

"Oh, good. A list of my classmates."

 _Elemental_ _Division 1 - Girls_

 _Name: Azar - Of the: Faye Power: Fire/Sunlight_

 _Name: Ila - Of the: Elves Power: Earth/Quakes_

 _Name: Aoi - Of the: Faye Power: Earth/Nature_

 _Name: Aylin - Of the: Pixies Power: Air/Stardust_

 _Name: Calanthia - Of the: Giants Power: Fire/Inferno_

 _Name: Eira Of the: Elves Power: Water/Rain_

 _Name: Undina Of the: Dwarfs Power: Water/Ocean_

And so on.

"There are no other humans in my division," I grumbled. Mum put an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lily. You'll make friends there."

"I hope so."

* * *

I woke up at 5:30 on the morning of August the first. I rummaged in my closet for something fitting, and came out with black dress robes. Classy but comfortable and respectable. Wardrobe, check. Hair. Hmm. What does one do with curly, too-thick-to-be-done-easily-lots-of-wispies-red-hair? One braids it. Fishtail braid, check. Quill, check. Extra parchment, check. Wand... where is my wand?

"James, where is my WAND?"

Rose poked her head in, "I have it, Lily." Her chocolate brown hair was pulled up in a neat burn and she was wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Lily, _dress robes,_ what were you thinking?"

"Ummm, dress to impress... right?" I asked sheepishly.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Come here, let's get you looking presentable, fashionista."

* * *

"Why did I agree to this?" I hissed to Albus as we climbed the steps to the Crystal Castle.

"This place is _amazing,_ " he whispered.

"Hello, _Earth to Al, Mission Control here,_ can we please stop admiring the admittedly-gorgeous scenery?"

"Sorry, Lils. Repeat that?"

I sighed and tried to push open the crystal door.

"Did no one teach you how to knock!" cried an enormous raven.

"Oh. Sorry, Master Raven. I'm here for the exam."

"Welcome to Crystal Castle." The Raven cawed, and the door opened. Wow. This place was _amazing._ The whole castle rippled with iridescent rainbows.

"Talk about sparkle and shimmer," I whispered.

"Indeed," said a musical voice, "I am Queen Zelayna of the Faye and I welcome you to our palace. Humans have not set foot in this palace for a thousand years. I hope that Master Raven and I still know how welcome humans."

Queen Zelayna was tall, with the same iridescent transparency of her palace. Her lavender hair was swept up off of her face, and she wore upon her head a silver diadem. Wings made of rainbows extended from her shoulder blades. I hastily dropped a clumsy curtsey, and Albus bowed equally as clumsily. At least I didn't trip on my robes like he did. Al has never been all that graceful.

"Allow me to escort you to the testing room."

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter! Enjoy, and if you're confused, see chapters 24-29 of Book 2 and chapter 9-10 of Book 1. Thanks for reading,**

 **Sticky**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Courtyards and Puppy-Dog Eyes

"Come," Queen Zelayna gestured to the hallway, "I will test Albus first. Lily, you will wait here. I promise that we won't take too long."

I squeezed Albus's hand, "Good luck, Al."

He grimaced and followed Queen Zelayna, leaving me alone with Master Raven, who fluffed his coat disdainfully.

"Come closer, human girl," he said gruffly. I stepped towards him, wary of the sharp beak and beady, intelligent eyes. Master Raven hopped towards me.

"Caw, caw, ah ha! You have a sparkle in your eyes."

"So I've been told."

The raven shook its head, "She of the Golden Eyes," it whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked the great bird. It hopped back on its perch, and began to recite croakily.

 _She of the Golden Eyes, daughter of he with the lightning brow,_

 _With a shimmer to her eyes and a quickness to her smile,_

 _Run not after the enemy and bide your time, old crow._

 _There's an ancient magic inside of her that the sight of her will send the enemy running a mile._

 _But weep for her, for Destiny has written of tragedy._

 _She shall watch all of them fall, one by one before her job is done and she can depart to whence she made._

 _Heed my warning, fair maiden -_

 _If you wish to save those you love,_

 _First will come a coal-black raven._

 _In your time of utter need will come a pearl-white dove._

 _Bringing a message written in riddles, not in prose._

 _First seek out a bleeding rose,_

 _Read its petals and count its leaves._

 _Speak your answer to a pair of golden eaves,_

 _And bring back to the place of your sorrows the gift they bestow you._

"What - what do you mean, tragedy? I need answers!"

"Caw, caw, I shall say no more."

"Upstart crow!"

"Ahem." said a musical voice behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Ma-" I rushed to apologize.

"Oh dear me, was Master Raven scaring you? He has quite a penchant for tragedy, I must say," Queen Zelayna laughed musically. The annoyed raven preened its lustrous feathers. Albus glared at the raven, as did I.

"Come with me, Lily. I will now assess your abilities."

"Ah. Oh!" I tripped over my robes ungracefully. I felt all legs and arms in this castle. At least Hogwarts was welcoming.

"Come," the Queen beckoned to me, alighting off of the balcony.

I looked down, "Your Majesty, I can't fly."

"There is no need. Just jump."

I stared at the fairy. Was she testing my bravery? Astuce, my pet snake, who was hidden in my braid, whispered, _Just jump, Lily_

I stepped onto the balcony and gulped nervously. The ground was so far away. _Just jump, Lily!_ I jumped, expecting to hit the ground. A current of air pushed me up.

"Geysers?" I asked nervously.

The Queen nodded, "Humans call them geysers, but we of the Faye call them the Hy'en."

I could hear Asti snorting. _Shut up._ The courtyard was made of glass, with rainbows bouncing off of every surface. The sunlight rippled in the way it would if the courtyard was underwater. A tall man with silver hair, slanted yellow eyes and slanted ears, and fang-like teeth paced up and down the courtyard, swinging his rapier impatiently. Another of the Faye, a woman with sunbeam-hair and hazel eyes sat on the fountain. Her skin was tanned, and her wings were a sunny yellow and butterfly-shaped. Both bowed to the Queen, who smiled radiantly.

"Feyn'ral, Lanae, this is Lily."

The elf stopped twirling his rapier and finally looked directly at me.

"A _human?_ " he turned to Queen Zelayna, scandalized, "But this is impossible! Not after a thousand years we swore to let a human ever- "

The Queen graciously nodded, "It has indeed been a thousand years."

The wolf-like elf fumbled for words, "But - this - this is ridiculous! Preposterous! An ordinary human simply does not have the power to -"

The Queen cut off Feyn'ral again, "You will find that Lily is much more than human. Enjoy the testing." She faded away, and out. Feyn'ral hissed and spun on his heel,

"Why do you wear gloves?" He spat out the question.

"I -" I began, but the elf had already snatched off the gloves and was gawking at the sight. On one hand, glowing green leaves entwined themselves around my fingers and and up to my elbow. On the other, golden runes, lightning bolts, and a single lily did the same. I knew that acquiring the inscriptions was a rare occurrence amongst wizards and witches, and even rarer to acquire two, but I had hardly expected an elf to be surprised. Feyn'ral stepped away.

"Do you know how to read these runes?" he asked. I shook my head,

"They're in an ancient language," I answered. Feyn'ral pointed to the first rune then the second, then the third until all of the runes were glowing. In the air, a long scroll appeared, with vines and runes branching up off of it. Lanae, the Faye who had been watching the exchange quietly, snatched the scroll or of midair.

"I will take this to the Queen. In the meanwhile, we had better let her attend school here."

Feyn'ral swatted the air with his rapier. I could tell that the elf was itching to run it through me.

"You are excused."

* * *

On August 31, the Potter-Weasley's convened at the Burrow. Tomorrow, some would be going to Hogwarts, and others into a strange world. Teddy stood up.

"I have something to announce!"

Everyone stopped talking, except James (whose voice always takes at least 30 seconds to peter out). The effect of this was that Teddy looked very awkward standing there, and was getting more nervous by the minute (you can always tell by shade of his hair, which starts to approach bubblegum pink). He swallowed.

"Victoire is... is... well, um..."

Dom, who plays Qudditch professionally and is taller and broader than Vic (who is really pale with white blonde hair and almost violet eyes, while Dom looks more like a heavily saturated version of her older sister) hit Teddy over the head with a pillow.

"For Pete's sakes, spit it out, _Edward!_ "

Teddy reddened and decided against letting Dom continue hitting him with a pillow, managed to say, "Victoire's pregnant."

"OhmyGod!" yelled Rose. Rose and Victoire are the closest. Aunt Fleur and Grandma Molly were hugging Vic, and Teddy looked awkward in the middle of the floor, until James hit him in the head with a pillow.

"Stop looking awkward and do something, Teddy!"

Aunt Hermione glanced at the clock. Uh-oh.

"Kids it's time for bed!"  
We all groaned. James smirked.

"But _Mum,_ " groaned Hugo.

"No buts, Hu."

"Please?" Hugo and I begged simultaneously with huge puppy eyes.

"You two - not those eyes again! Oh, fine. Twenty minutes."

Hugo and I grinned and high-fived.

* * *

September the first. Well, first thing's first. Let the annual tradition of jumping on older sibling's bed commence! I rubbed my eyes and ran into the next, where Albus and James were peacefully sleeping, blind as bats without their glasses. At Hogwarts, James was always the prankster, and I was his protegee and Number Two, while Al was the evil mastermind. Nobody would guess, the three of us with our adorable puppy dog eyes. Slowly, sneakily, I levitated the radio over the bed and enchanted it to sing my brother's least favorite Celestine Warlock song without ceasing. I steathily crept out and waited. In one, two, three. Agonized screams could heard from my brother's bedroom. I giggled into my hand.

"Lily, you're an _evil_ little girl!" Dad grabbed and slung me over his shoulders, "First Rose and Roxanne's rooms last year, and now this?"

I grinned, "Just getting started Dad. And you're next!"

Yes, Prank Everyone On the First Day Of School is in order! When Dad and Uncle Ron get to work, their offices will look like Barbie threw up in them. James and Albus tramped downstairs, with the radio still following them.

"Aaaaargh, Lily, make it _stop!_ " James begged. Dad laughed.

"You have to live what you've created, Jamie."

Mum followed with Aunt Hermione, who was quizzing a miserable looking Hugo on the uses of willowbark. Molly and Lucy, the twins, were arguing whether some boy was checking out which twin. They always argue about that. Rose came to sit down next to them, and they started teasing her about getting caught kissing Lysander.

"It was the Nargles!" yelled Rose finally. Aunt Luna nodded.

"Some people think mistletoe makes people want to kiss each other, but it's actually the Nargles, who like to hide in the mistletoe."

And then Lysander turned cherry red, and so did Rose. Molly pinched Rose.

"He can't keep his eyes off of you."

"Be quiet, Mol!" screamed Rose.

* * *

 **Sorry about the longer chapter - I promise Lily will be at school next week, I thought the intro was kind of important, but here's an excerpt from Chapter 3 :**

 _"Who is_ that _?" asked Albus, staring at a fire with fiery red hair in six braids that were tied up in loops that looked_ _like flowers. She had butterfly wings that were ember-orange and were decorated with yellow scrolling. Her eyes glowed like dying coals, and her lips were cherry red and puckered. That fairy was the kind of girl that every boy wanted and every girl was jealous of._

 _"That's Princess Azar, a glimmer Faye." I answered_

 _"She's beautiful," my brother whispered breathlessly, "I think I'm in love."_

 _Not half. Scorpius and I roll our eyes and he reaches for my hand, my skin tingling as our fingers lace. Albus is too distracted to notice Scorpius's lips brush mine before kissing me as I run my fingers through his blonde hair._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sore Thumb

Dad shoved the last of the luggage in the back of our green Jeep. I sighed. Albus and I would be the only ones leaving.

"Lucky beasts," Al mutters as he tucks his wand into his pocket. I nod. Everyone else has already left for King's Cross Station.

* * *

It was a terrible trip. The worst we've had, in fact. Al and I sit on the grass with our luggage, waiting for noon. The Crystal Castle doesn't stay in one place - it disappears all the time, reappearing in different places in different dimensions. A clock began to toll twelve as the castle appeared. Albus and I stood up as the castle courtyard appeared around us. The castle was instantly crowded. Suddenly, two people forced their way through to us - Scorpius, and his sister, Aurelie, who is very small for her age, which is thirteen. Aurelie ran to give me a hug.

"I didn't know you were an Elemental!" I exclaimed. She beamed,

"I know! Isn't it great! It feels amazing!"

"Who is that?" asked Albus, staring at a fire Faye with fiery red hair in six braids that were tied up in loops that looked like flowers. She had butterfly wings that were ember-orange and were decorated with yellow scrolling. Her eyes glowed like dying coals, and her lips were cherry red and puckered. That fairy was the kind of girl that every boy wanted and every girl was jealous of.

"That's Princess Azar, a glimmer Faye." I answered

"She's beautiful," my brother whispered breathlessly, "I think I'm in love."

Not half. Scorpius and I roll our eyes and he reaches for my hand, my skin tingling as our fingers lace. Albus is too distracted to notice Scorpius's lips brush mine before kissing me as I run my fingers through his blonde hair. Aurelie stifles a giggle. Scorpius and I pull away. I realize that my ears and cheeks are tinged red. Aurelie naughtily mouths 'lovebirds,' before grabbing Scorpius's arm. Everyone stands to attention, and conversation peters out as Queen Zelayna takes the stage. She is accompanied by the elf and the Faye who tested me, Feyn'ral and Lanae. I noticed that Feyn'ral had not brought his rapier with him this time.

"That elf is _scary,_ " Scorpius muttered, "I swear he'll kill someone by tomorrow."

"My students," the Queen began graciously, "welcome to my Academy. Some of you have traveled far, others near. Assembled here we have the most prodigious young Faye, Ginats, Dwarfs, Nymphs, Dryads, Naiads, Pixies, Elves, and last but most certainly not least... Humans."

A great silence fell over the room.

"I get the feeling that not everyone here loves humans," hissed Albus. A young elven girl with shining silver hair and a bow slung across her back stood up indignantly.

"This is preposterous! That thrice-dammed lightning witch and the rest of her kind left us of the Light for the Dark a thousand years ago! The filth will not be tolerated here!"

"Hold your peace, young one!" snapped Feyn'ral in what sounded like a feral snarl, "These humans are not of her kind, not of the Lost Ones. Never speak of the Lost Ones, Ila. "

Ila sat back down crossly, her friends gathering around her. The tall elf had roses and wildflowers tucked into her intricate braid. _She's going to be trouble,_ I whispered to Astuce. _Every bit of it,_ the snake whispered back, _You and I, we're not wanted here._ Astuce sucked in a small breath, her gold tongue flickering as she exhaled. The Queen dismissed the students to settle in and find their rooms.

"See you later," I whispered to Scorpius, kissing him on the cheek. His fingers automatically went up to touch the spot. I felt myself blush again.

"Lily," he took my hand.

"Not in public!" Albus yelped. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Lily. We have to be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mystique... I told her that we'd broken up so that I could continue spying on her and gathering information. But if I have to keep passing on intel, I can't be seen with you. Her spies are everywhere."  
''Do you mean... we have to _break up?_ "

My voice was wavering.

"No. We just have to keep this more of a secret, Lils."

"I hate Mystique. I hate her."

"Shh, Lils."

Mystique attacked my mother, killed Uncle Charlie and his daughter Giselle, gave Albus a scar to match our father's, mass-murdered students at Hogwarts a thousand years ago, and slaughtered my ancestors, trapping me in a prophecy which decreed that I was the only one who could bring about the death of lightning, the one who had to stay alive while the others die, born under an accursed star.

"Mine is a high and lonely destiny," I muttered to Scorpius sarcastically, mussing his blonde hair.

"Ahh! Lily, watch the hair, don't touch the- "

I exploded with giggles as I ran off.

"Catch you later!" Now to find the dorms. I found them easily enough. I entered through a white, Greek-style scrolled archway into what looked like a mini-roofed forest inside the castle. The room had a high, crystal-clear ceiling, through which I could see the stars. A babbling, probably enchanted brook ran through the middle of the room. Poplar and beech trees lined the sides, and the individual bedrooms hung suspended. They looked like curled-up flowers, with their petals forming a ball and lit from the inside, colored cotton-candy pink, sunny yellow, iridescent orange, radiant green, royal purple, dreamy-nighttime blue, and lullaby lavender. This place was... admittedly _gorgeous._ Victoire and Rose would love the decor here. Vic and Rosie... I'm homesick already. I wonder which is mine. Let's see, I can't fly, so it has got to be one closer to the ground. I knocked cautiously on the orange flower.

"Hello?"

No one answered. I stepped inside. The fairy we'd seen earlier, Azar, popped up.

"What are _you_ doing here, human? Get out right now! I don't want filthy human dirt all over my room!"  
Azar blasted a fireball at me.

"Wow, gee whiz, people around here are so friendly."

I tried the green flower.

"Oh!" cried the occupant, startled.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly, "I'm sorry I startled you."

"It's quite alright," said the occupant. She was an elf, with long, wavy black hair and large, but upwards-pointing green eyes, "I'm Aoi," she said as she took her Muggle earphones out of her ears and straightened up from her mediative pose, "I tend to get distracted when I'm listening to the ambient sounds of nature. I'm a Nature Elf," she explained, gesturing to the long strings of pink, ivy-like flowers dangling from the ceiling, "You must be Lily. I've never met a human before. I've heard that not all humans are magical. Is that true?''

"Yes, it is. Most humans don't have Elemental Powers. A few years ago, I accidentally activated a magical gemstone that woke up an evil witch and scattered the power that she'd been hoarding."

"What's your Element?" asked the silvery-voiced elf.

"Lightning Energy. Sometimes more destructive that I would have liked, but my magic can sure put on a show."

"I bet," said Aoi, "I love the sounds of a rainstorm."

"Aoi... why do none of the people here like humans?"

Aoi answered, "One of your ancestors, Bianca, destroyed our sanctuaries, killed our leaders, and slaughtered our children. She tore the wings of Faye from their bodies... the blood sheeted down like rain, and our rivers ran red with blood. There is one battlefield, Or'Nam'Ua, the Place of Sorrows, where dwarves, elves, Faye, giants, and humans lay dead in the thousands and still do. Humans fought with us... but many, like Ila, have forgotten that. I am a Nature Elf. We run deep, the blood of the land. What others forget, we remember."  
I bowed my head and laced my fingers, "She must be stopped."

Aoi deftly changed the subject, "Would you like to see your room."

"Oh, yes please."

The elf dropped effortlessly down to the forest floor, and I followed her.

"This one," she pointed to a golden flower, "Goodnight, Lily."

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you like it. Aoi is going to be one of my favorite characters. She reminds me of Lily's Hogwarts BFF, Carla Lewis. So far pairings are:**

 **Lily/Scorpius**

 **Azar/Albus**

 **Write in a review if you want to suggest a pairing. You ask, I'll make it happen.**

 **Yours Truly.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Good Morning, Sunshine

I yawned and stretched as sunlight, stained golden by the petals, streamed through. Astuce hissed and stretched also. I sat up in bed and looked about. A heavenly smell of vanilla hung in the air. I sprang up and went to the golden vanity, which had a tear-drop shaped mirror. A golden butterfly fluttered in, wandering about the room and settling on my hair. I left my auburn curls down and rummaged in my closet for my yellow sundress - yellow and pink are my favorite colors, then used a glamour charm to cover the rune-marks on my arm. I slipped my feet into my gladiator sandals. _How do I look,_ I asked Astuce. _Good to go. Enjoy your free day. I think I'll stay home and have a nap - you know sunlight makes me sleepy. After that I'll go prank some fairies or something,_ answered the red-and-gold snake. I jumped lightly to the ground, not as effortlessly as Aoi, but impressive for a human. I exited the dorms through the white arch and walked up the steps to the aviary. The aviary was domed, without cages so that the birds could fly freely. A boy with veined, bat-like green wings sat in the middle of the middle of the floor, the birds gathering around him. He had curly, dark brown hair, tan skin, green-gray eyes, and a hooked nose. He stood up.

"I'm Zephyr, an Air Faye. You are?"  
"I'm Lily. My power is Lightning. Can you talk to birds?"  
He nodded, "All of the Air Faye are natural polyglots."

Wow. All these elves and fairies are so talented... here, I'm certainly nothing special.

"But _lightning,_ you say," Zephyr continued, "Lightning's a rare power. Effective, certainly, but destructive."

"Trust me. I know it's destructive. It's about the only element that doesn't have a gentle side."

"It's the most powerful and rare of the Five, a force to be reckoned with... the Wildcard. Highly unpredictable and unstable. I've only heard tales of such magic."

Was that awe in the Faye's voice? I merely blushed and fiddled with a strand of hair.

"Lily!" I heard someone calling me from faraway, "Lils?"

I turned away from Zephyr.

"Excuse me, please. I think my brother is calling."

"Of course. It was a pleasure meeting you." The boy bowed and disappeared. Albus mounted the last glass step. As always, my older brother's black hair was rumpled, and his glasses were crooked.

"Fix your glasses, Albie!"

He rolled his eyes and shoved his glasses back up his nose.

"Of course you'd be holed up here in the _Aviary._ Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

I shrugged. Albus scowled.

"You know, Al, it's nice to know that I have an attack dog behind me if I ever need one, but, tone down on the 'over-protective big-brother' thing, you know? Merlin, you're worse than James and Scorpius!"

Albus rolled his eyes and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Please tell me you ate breakfast."

I shook my head.

"Merlin, Lils, you need to get your priorities straight."

"Where's the dining room?" I asked.

"Well, we're going there, aren't we?"

* * *

At breakfast, I introduced Albus to Aoi.

"Hello Albus. It's a pleasure to meet you. Lily and I are rooming in the same dorm," Aoi inclined her head. The elves evidently did not shake hands. Albus responded in kind.

"And may the stars watch over you, Aoi-thora."  
I nudged Albus, "Enough, Cassanova!"

Aoi smiled and giggled like a schoolgirl, "Your brother knows much of our customs."

While not a total girl magnet like James, Albus had inherited all of the Potter good looks and even some charm, too. That being said, Albus could also get as moody as a teenage girl. Ila, the rude silver-haired elf from yesterday walked past, sniggering.

"Have you seen Azar anywhere?" asked Albus, turning again to Aoi.

"No, and I don't want to. She lowers my good vibrations and injures my karma," answered Aoi.

"Still on Azar, Al? That girl is trouble," I warned my brother. He shrugged.

"Azar is gorgeous." He answered defensively.

"That may be so."

Just then, Azar walked past with her entourage of brightly-colored Faye.

"Hey Albus. Want to come sit with us?"

"Speak of the devil," I muttered. Albus grinned and waved back at her.

"See you, Lils, Aoi. I'm going to go sit with Azar."

I rolled my eyes. "I swear she slipped him Amortentia."

"What's Amortentia?" asked Aoi.

"It's a 'love' potion that makes the drinker obsessed with a certain person. The only cure is looking into the eyes of your soulmate, or if you're already in love with the person."

"Hmm," said Aoi, "Sounds interesting. I wouldn't put that past Azar." She flipped her black braid back, "I'd like to introduce you to my friends, Aylin, Calanthia, and Undina."  
Aylin was a white-haired pixie. Like the elves, she had pointed, angular features, but looked mischevious and had tiny fairy wings. Calanthia was a giant, about nine feet and strong, with hair so red that my mum's paled in comparison. Undina was petite and graceful, with her blue hair intricately braided, not at all how I'd imagined a dwarf.

"This," said Aoi, "is Lily."

"Ooh! Are you the human! I've never met a human before!" Aylin rose three feet in the air, her starry wings making her hover like a hummingbird. Calanthia grunted, and Undina offered pleasantries. Apparently the giants were of few words. As I sat down to eat with the others, I noticed Albus across the room with Azar, his arm around her waist and her fingers all over my brother. Ugh! How dare she! I saw Aoi staring across the room at my brother also, her round green eyes wet with tears.

"Aoi," I asked softly, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and sniffed, "Just - the vibrations are a little off in this room."

"They're off, indeed," I muttered under my breath, glaring at Azar.

"Hey, Red."

"Scor! Don't call me that!" I said automatically.

"This is Scorpius," I said to Aoi, Calanthia, Undina, and Aylin.

"Your sweetheart!" said Aylin enthusiastically.

"He is not my -" I stopped, realizing that my fingers were entwined with his. Aoi giggled.

"Can I just steal her for a minute?" asked Scorpius. I got up and followed him to the doorway.

"Lily, listen. I need you -" he glanced around, "to keep an eye on Aurelie for me. I'm worried. And - keep a lookout for anything out of the ordinary - I don't care how small."

Scorpius's lips were barely an inch away from mine, but perhaps the doorway was just a little _too_ busy.

"Scor," I whisper, "not here."

He pulls away, smirking slightly, "I had you there for a moment!"  
I roll my eyes and shove him playfully, running back to the table and sliding into my seat as my schedule materializes. Undone spoke,

"There's a great mall not far from here. I figure that we can go, grab something to eat, party, even, and get back before curfew!"

Calanthia smiled, shyly for a giant, "That sounds really fun."

Aylin did a happy dance, "Let's go get dolled up!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter is worth it! I think there will be a love triangle between Albus, Azar, and Aoi. Wait, all their names start with 'A' ... did I plan that?**

 **LOL (Lots of Love),**

 **Sticky**

 **P. S. As always, R & R & R (no, not Recycle, Reuse, Reduce, it's Read + Review + Review again!)**

 **Tell me what your favorite character/pairing is! Don't be a stranger - I'd love to hear from you! Your opinion matters!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Strange Blood

I sighed. I don't know what could be wrong with Scorpius. He's been acting so... weird, overprotective, and paranoid all of a sudden.

"Lily! Yoo-hoo! You coming!" That was Aylin's cheerful voice.

"Yes, I'll be right there, Aylin!" I called back as cheerfully as I could. Astuce curled herself around my shampoo bottle. _And after that, those annoying fairies won't bother me again! You should have seen the looks on their faces!_ The little red snake's face was distorted in hiliarity. I scooped her up. _Asti, I need you to do me -_

 _Let me guess, a favor._

 _Yes! I need you to follow Scorpius around for me._

 _Ooh, follow around her sweetheart! You've got it bad for him! Should I slip a little something in his tea?_

The small rattle on Astuce's tail jingled in snake amusement.

 _NO! He's just been acting strange recently! I just want you to make sure everything's okay with him._

 _You mean, with your relationship?_

I growled at her and did a little side-to-side in the mirror.

"How do I look?"

I had recently reconciled myself with my auburn hair. Given a choice, however, I wouldn't have chosen red.

"Beautiful," said a voice behind me.

"Scor?" I turned, expecting to see a handsome, tall, blonde boy. Instead I saw the boy from this morning. Zephyr. His veined wings held erect, his green eyes almost animal. He stepped closer to me, a foresty, green scent filling me.

"Who is 'Scor'?" he asked, carefully, his lips inches away from mine. I felt my Lightning magic spring to life. Since Scorpius's and my magic had bonded when we'd fought Mystique last year, it tended to activate at times when it felt that the other one of us needed to be there. My arm glowed a vicious, hot, molten gold. It felt like my arm was on fire.

"Lily!" Scorpius stood in the doorway, his arm glowing an equally bright blue. His silver eyes narrowed.

"Step. Away. From. My. Girlfriend."

"Scor-" I began as Scorpius began to raise his arm, the glowing one, "Somehow I don't think that's necessary." Zephyr stepped away from me, bowing.

"Excuse me - I don't think we've met. I am Zephyr-"

"I don't care who the hell you are! Stay away from Lily! I'm warning you!"

"Scor," I stepped close to him, wrapping my glowing fingers around his, trying desperately to calm him down. His magic felt... irrational and angry.

"What kind of a name is Scor, anyway?" asked Zephyr tauntingly, "Let me guess, Scor for Jealous Boyfriend? Oh, wait, that doesn't have Scor in it. What are you going to say, _Ice Boy?_ "

Before i could stop him, Scorpius clenched his fist, and I knew that ice was coating Zephyr's lungs, slowly killing him.

"Scorpius, stop!"

"I'm just playing, Lily," he answered carelessly.

"Air Boy, that hurts, doesn't it? That's only the tip of the iceberg." Scorpius snapped his fingers, unfreezing Zephyr's trachea. The Faye slunk out of the room.

"God, Scorpius, you can be such a jerk when you want to!"

"That's why you like me, because you're not very nice either!" (Nobody noticed the Divergent reference? O. K., good) Scorpius's crueler side had melted into a joking demeanor. I promptly smacked him, glaring. He pulled me into a hug, warmth flowing between our bodies.

"You're beautiful, Red. But I'm the only one allowed to say it." he whispered, his lips brushing the top of my head.

"I should smack you for that."

"I should kiss you for that."

"I dare you to."

"How can I say no?"

He pressed his lips to mine, deepening the kiss as I ran my fingers through his hair, my body flush against his. We broke away from the kiss.

"You should go."  
"Why? Scared your new friends will walk in on us?"

I sighed, "If I could change something about you, it would be your ability to read my mind."

"Not my jealous tendencies?"

Remembering the outburst, I sighed, looking down. Scorpius brushed a stray lock of hair away from my face. I blinked.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, hugging me.

"You had better be."

"It's just, Lils, I can't bear the though of losing you. Working as a mole, pretending to be a Death Eater - Mystique tortures people in the most gruesome ways every day - and I can't say it hasn't scarred me. You mean the world to me, Lils."

 _Aww,_ cooed Astuce from her shampoo bottle perch, _Aren't they the sweetest thing._

 _Asti! Way to ruin a nice moment!_

 _It was too good not to say anything. Scorpius, do you know that just now Lily asked me to-_

 _BE QUIET, Asti!_

Scorpius chuckled.

 _"Something you wanted to say to me, Asti?"_ He grinned at the snake.

 _Damm you Slytherin snakes!_

Still laughing uncontrollably, Scorpius made his way to the stairs.

"Are you ready, Lily?"

"Coming, Aylin!"

* * *

The five of us strolled down the cobbled streets. Aylin was presently giving another impression of Azar.

"O! Worship me everyone! I'm Azar, the Fire Princess, the most lovely of them all! Boys, come lick my saffron-scented feet! O! I'm so gorgeous it hurts! And I'm Royal - I'm the Queen's niece! It's so hard being me!"

Undina, Aoi, Calanthia, and I erupted in giggles as we walked to the club.

"I can't believe sixteen-year-olds are legally allowed to go clubbing here," I said as I walked into the club with my friends.

"Is your sweetheart coming?" asked Aylin to Undina.

"I told you, he's not my sweetheart, it's an arranged marriage!"

"Dwarves still _do that?_ " I asked.

"Not all dwarves," explained Calanthia, "But Undina is the dwarf equivalent of an Elven High Lady, a M'haless."

Aylin popped a sweet in her mouth, "Really, Undie, I don't see what's wrong with Armistan. He's really nice."

Undina grimaced, "I'd rather you not call me 'Undie' as in 'Underwear.'"

"Of course not," chirped Aylin indigiantly, "It's Undie as in Undina."

All the blood began to flow away from Aoi's face.

"Aoi, are you -"

I stared in the direction of Aoi's eyes. My brother, Albus Severus Potter, had his hands, all over Azar, and she had her hands all over him, in places I won't mention, doing things I won't describe.

"They're rather... public... aren't they?" asked Calanthia, hoping to break the silence. I made a resolution.

"I'm going to go get him." I said firmly.

"You can't!" said Aylin.

"Why not?" I asked angrily.

Aylin sighed, "Their hands are having a party in each other's pants. So what? They're legal adults. You'll embarrass your brother and yourself by going over there. Plus, if they've gone that far, they're going to go somewhere private and ... mate. Unlike human bonds, Faye bonds are unbreakable. Azar knows that. She must have really taken a fancy to your brother."

"So he's going to be stuck with that harpy? No way. Those are all the reasons why I'm stopping this."

I marched over, shoving my way through the crowd. Ironically, this reminded me of breaking up a fight as a Hogwarts Prefect last year. I reached the center of the circle and grabbed Albus's arm.

"Al, we're going!"

"Who's this?" asked Azar, "Your ex-girlfriend?"  
"I'm his sister, you pathetic harpy! Stay away from my brother, or I swear I will hex you so that your precious wings become wet and soggy or dried up - or I don't know what, I'll electrolocute you!" I sounded like Scorpius. Wow.

"Lils, you're being unreasonable!" said Albus.

"Fine. Carry on with that harpy." I grabbed him and Apparated.

"When Mum and Dad find out, you'll be in so much trouble!"

* * *

Aoi knocked on the petals of my dorm, "May I come in?"

"Of course."

The elf crossed the room. We sat down on my bed.

"Thank you... for doing that back at the club."

"Aoi... I know that you love Albus."

She looked up, "You do?"

I nodded, "Anyone with eyes can see it plain as day in the way you look at him. And once I hex him and Azar, he'll see that. My brothers can be so stupid sometimes, hooking up with girls completely wrong for him. I helped James find the girl he was meant for, and I can help Albus too. Albus is so stubborn, Aoi. We all are, the three of us. Trust me, Aoi. And if you don't end up together... don't kill yourself crying over him. Heartbreak is the worse possible thing. I went through a terrible time of it before I found Scor. You fall in love, Aoi. You don't seek it."

She smiled sadly, nodding, "I know that. Thank you for being there, Lily. You're a good friend."

"I'm glad I could help."

* * *

 **Sorry for being gone so long! Does the longer chapter make it up? I'm going to need you guys to vote in the Reviews who you want Albus to end up with - Azar or Aoi.  
**

 **Bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gossamer

I rolled over, feeling around for my beeping alarm clock and promptly knocked my wand off the gold table. I grimaced in the mirror at my rumpled hair.

"Asti!" I nudged the red snake, who continued to snore louder. Since we'd been here, Astuce had begun to grow. It was something about the magical climate or whatnot. I made a mental note to ask Aunt Mione.

* * *

"Today we will be discussing and practicing, very carefully, Raw Energy. I do hope you know how to summon Raw Energy?" asked the teacher, Madame Frolia, a tall, pale elf. Azar glared at me from across the room. I concentrated on calling the essence of lightning - my essence. A warm ball of golden energy appeared in my hand. Madame Frolia adjusted her glasses.

"Hmm. Rare amount of magic for a human."

Azar called up her essence, a showy scarlet ball. How predictable. Madame Frolia walked around the room to inspect everyone's progress.

"Good, Undina. Nicely done, Aoi. Try a little harder, Danae, would you? Vollia, that's barely the size of a pinhead!"

"Cease!" she called, "Never, at any point, use your pure essence against your enemy."

Azar's hand shot up, "And why not?"

Madame Frolia sighed, "Your essence is part of your soul. You only give your essence to someone you trust, lest they use it against you."

"Then what's the point of it? Why is there a class and curriculum if it is not to defend ourselves with."

Madame Frolia's answer was quiet, "In learning to tame your essence, you can tame yourselves. You must strive for ultimate control."

* * *

The next class was Sparring, taught by, of course, Feyn'ral, the rapier-bearing elf.

"Select your blade carefully," he advised, "although none of them are sword-mates, as you can see because they are not inscribed with runes, you should choose a sword that befits your physique and fighting style. For example, if you are tall and slender, then you should choose a long, light blade that will be easier for you to wield."

"I think Azar's going to try and murder me," I muttered to Aoi as Azar aggressively swung her blade.

"I don't think that Feyn'ral will tolerate any insubordination or misbehaving," murmured Aoi back.

"Let's see... how about Azar and... Aoi, you are about the same height."

"Wish me luck," muttered Aoi as she crossed the room to face Azar. Everyone else sat down cross-legged on the floor.

"Allow me to set some rules. No flying, no magic, no cuts to the face, throat, or chest just yet, no feints just yet either. A nice clean fight, no foul play. Is that understood, girls?"

Feyn'ral stepped away. I cringed as Azar swung her sword at the immobilized Aoi, who was petrified with fear, and cried out as her leg poured with blood.

"Perhaps... not today," said Feyn'ral, stopping the fight, "How about Lily, you take Aoi's place?"  
Though phrased as a question, Feyn'ral was commanding me. I was compelled to fight Azar, who grinned maliciously at me.

 _She'll take the first blow. She always does._

I wait. She swings and I block her, my mind filled with the harsh song of metal against metal for a split second. Azar shoves at me, and we stumble apart like drunken dancers. I swing at her, aiming for her sword hand. She sees and brings her sword down, twisting it as she grunts, a red light emanating from her blade.

"Stop!" shouts Feyn'ral.

* * *

"Well that was a hell of a morning," I muttered to Aoi, "Please tell me we're doing something calming next."  
"Object Binding and Wands."

"Oh, good. That'll be an easier class for me," I said, pushing open the wooden door to what appeared to be a workshop.

"I am Master Hrongaerd," said a gruff-voiced, white-haired dwarf, "Today we will be learning about wandlore."

I nervously began to spin my wand on the table, the green phoenix feather glowing eerily, with its noticeably ebony wood, a wood that marked me as an nonconformist and linked me to Slytherin. Master Hroengaerd peered through his round eyeglasses.

"What is that artifact you have there?" asked Hroengaerd curiously. Reluctantly, I handed it to him.

"It's my wand. Wizards and witches channel their energy through wands, although we sometimes use wandless spells also," I explained.

Hroengard continued to inspect my wand, "This wand belonged to someone I knew. Ebony is a curious wood. It will only bond with one who stands firmly in their beliefs, is self-sacrificial, and tends to be a bit of an outsider, making it rare for it to bond with more than one owner. But yet... What is the core?"

"I was told it was green phoenix feather," I answered.

"Nay, 'tis not. i can't quite put my finger on it, but it is a wand of great power. Do you know the previous owner, if there was one?"

"Salazar Slythern, sir."

"Salazar's wand?" whispered Hroengard, "'tis curious. Ebony binds to blood. Might you be a relation, by chance?"

I thought instantly of Dad's scar. He always feared that he could see Voldemort in us... I spoke Parseltongue, Albus was in Slytherin, and James had a propensity for curses, "Perhaps... but not in the conventional way."

Hroengeard cleared his throat, "Well, as I just mentioned, wand cores and woods have propensities and quirks, making them only suited to certain people. Lily, seeing as you have grown up with their regular use, what can you tell us about wands?"

"Um... well, wands do this thing called bonding. Although a wizard or witch may use any wand if needed, they can only optimally express their powers through a certain one which they bond with. If their bonded wand is broken or damaged, they may be come temperamental or depressed as a result. You can also win a wand's allegiance. However you can only do this with certain types of wands. Unicorn hair, for example, is unlikely to re-bond, nor will it be easily turned to darkness. This winning is achieved two ways - by killing the owner, or besting them in a wizard's duel."

Azar glared at me. Hroengaerd cleared his throat.

"Okay... here is a table which describes wand woods and cores, and their qualities. We will have a quiz on this soon, so be sure to study."

I flipped through the pages of the handout as we walked to lunch, looking for Scorpius's wand - aspen wood and ...what was his blue wand core? What were the Elemental Wands made of?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**

 **It's been over a year since I've been on Fanfiction, but I'm back, with a new chapter!**

 **More will follow!**

 **... On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Love and Wandlore

I flipped through the pages of the handout, sliding into a seat under the spreading willow tree, its leaves murmuring in the wind.

"Ah ha, here we go... Ebony..."

The book said;

 _This jet-black wand wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Their owners are frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider. In my experience the ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose._

 _'_ "That sounds about right," said a voice behind me.

"Scor!" I exclaimed happily. He sat down, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and kissing the top of my head.

"Missed you, Red," he whispered. He flipped a few pages.

"Hmm, Red... strong-minded and determined... accomplished duelist," he ran a hand through his hair.

"Arrogant," I teased.

"But you like that, don't you, Lils?" He pulled me in closer, wrapping his arms around my waist, his lips grazing mine. Everyone in the courtyard turned to stare.

"For God's sakes Scorpius, she may be your girlfriend but she's still my sister! I don't need to see you two snogging every five minutes!"

I roll my eyes at my overprotective (and hypocritical) older brother. Albus stuffs his hands deep in his green blazer.

He picked up the sheath of papers.

"Ash: The ideal owner may be stubborn, and will certainly be courageous, but never crass or arrogant." He shrugs, "That's fair. I hope that they put EXTREMELY stubborn for ebony."

Scorpius sighed as Albus sat down on the other side of me, "Tell me about it."

"I'm not _that_ bad," I pleaded, "Am I?"

My brother and my boyfriend both nod solemnly.

"Lily Luna, you are the most stubborn person I know." Scorpius taps his wand on his knee casually. It's pure white, the opposite to my wand's deep black.

Albus takes the sheath of papers from me once again, "I wonder what it says about Jamie's wand. Let's see, Red Oak."

He scanned the page, and snickered.

"What is it?" I asked it. By this time, Al was doubled over in giggles. I rolled my eyes and took the pile from him.

 _"You will often hear the ignorant say that red oak is an infallible sign of its owner's hot temper. In fact, the true match for a red oak wand is possessed of unusually fast reactions, making it a perfect duelling wand. Less common than English oak, I have found that its ideal master is light of touch, quick-witted and adaptable, often the creator of distinctive, trademark spells, and a good man or woman to have beside one in a fight. Red oak wands are, in my opinion, among the most handsome."_

I looked over at Albus seriously, "Hot-tempered seems about right."

Scorpius pointed at something else, "Look, Lily. _Basilisk Horn - Only one wand is known to have used this core. It was made by Salazar Slytherin for a wand of his own making._ "

I held up my wand, "You think? Do you think it was the same Basilisk from the Chamber... You think this is from the basilisk Mystique was trapped inside of?"

He shrugged, "Basilisks are rare, Lily... its very likely that if that _is_ Slytherin's wand, it is from that particular basilisk. I've only heard of such wands in legends, Lils."

Albus murmured, "Serpent horn cores are exceptionally powerful... sensitive to Parseltongue and warn the owner of danger by emitting a low, musical tone."

We stared at him.

He shrugged, "Rosie was obsessed with wandlore for a bit, so I picked some of this stuff up... Serpent core wands are _serious_ , Lils. Have you ever heard it make that sound?"

I shook my head, "The last time I was in serious danger was with Mystique at the Ministry, and I honestly don't think I would have noticed if it had. I'll pay attention in future."

"Does it say anything about Ravenclaw's wand?" I ask Albus, "Or do you remember anything."

He shook his head, "No. Still, this was very enlightening." He got up, checking his watch, "Got to go, I'm meeting Azar."

"Bye, Albie," I lean my head on Scor's shoulder, our fingers intertwined.

"Now, where were we," he murmured, standing up, beckoning for me to follow him. I do, following him through passageways and stairs, losing myself in his eyes like quicksilver, losing myself in him. Scor's eyebrows are dark, almost black, and furrowed, as if angry or just concentrating hard. His nose is straight, aristocratic, his bottom lip fuller than the top one. He has hooded eyes, distrustfully narrowed. But for me, they are gentle eyes, loving eyes, eyes I want to drown myself in.

He led me into his room.

"We're not supposed to be here together," I murmured, half-heartedly.

He smirks, putting a finger to his lips, "Nobody has to know."

I pulled myself onto his lap, and I am too tall for him, and we laughed. He initiated the kiss this time, leaning in, his fingers under my chin, kissing me gently, then roughly like we're going to die tomorrow. I tangled my hands in his short platinum hair, moaning gently, enjoying his taste, like winter. We pulled away for air and he stares deep into my eyes, smiling. This is him, this is Scorpius. Kind, caring, protective. He was willing to break all the rules for me and I was for him.

"I love you," I whispered, like a realization, like the sun in the morning.

His eyes fluttered open, "What did you say?"

I grinned, "I love you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, with all my heart, jealous tendencies and all. You are my one and only."

He kissed me again, gently, "I love you too, Red."

"I've told you I love you, before, you know," I murmured, "That's what broke Mystique's spell."

"I know," he said, "... I've just never heard it with my own ears."

He pulled me close, and I close my eyes in his embrace.

* * *

Later, Scorpius and I wandered downstairs to the dining hall. People stared at us, as we were holding hands and I had my head on his shoulder. Albus waved us over.

"Hey Al, Azar," I tried to civil towards the red-haired fairy.

Astuce slithered down my arm, facing Albus, then Azar.

 _Hello, Azar, my name is Astuce. I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself._

Astuce pulled away from Azar.

"Azie is afraid of snakes," said Albus. Azar wrapped her arms around my brother, and I rolled my eyes, sitting down with Scor.

"Hey Al, can we talk for a minute? In private?" I asked my brother.

"Sure," he shrugged, getting up. We walked to the edge of the hall. He sat down at the base of an Ionic pillar, gesturing for me to do the same. I sat down.

"So, what's up, Lils?"

I sighed, "Al... do you know Aoi?"

He thought for a minute, "Your friend. She's an elf, right? Dark hair, big green eyes, pretty, quiet. Seems like a nice girl. What about her?"

How does one tell one's brother about a girl who has a crush on him?

"Aoi... likes you a lot, Albus," I said finally.

He whistled, "Gosh... I'm sorry, Lils. About that... Azar and I are getting ready to go official."

My jaw must have dropped because Albus asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just ... surprised... I didn't know you guys were that serious!" I exclaimed.

He stretched, "Soooo, when are you going to start yelling?"

I smiled, "I'm not. In fact, Al... You and James trusted me enough with my relationship with Scorpius, even after that ... altercation... and I trust you with Azar."

He whistled again, "... Wow... that's very mature of you... I respect that."

We shook hands.

"Ready to go back?"

"Ready."

* * *

 **Ok, finished! Did you guys like it! I certainly enjoyed writing this... Chapter 8 should be up soon.**

 **As always, leave a review with feedback, or with OC or pairing ideas. I love to hear from you.**

 **Sticky**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Growth

Feyn'ral paced the room.

"Yesterday we discussed fighting with blades: today we discuss fighting with magic."

As usual, we sat down cross-legged along the wall. However, Albus and Scorpius's division was sitting opposite us today. Scorpius had made sure to sit as far as possible from Zephyr, and the two were shooting death glares at each other. Scor's grey eyes were narrowed menacingly, and Zephyr's bat wings were spread and tense. _Boys._

"Do we have any volunteers?" asked Feyn'ral in an annoyed voice.

My hand and Scorpius's shot up at the same time.

"Sorry," I mouthed across the room.

Feyn'ral smirked, "Well, this should be interesting... let us have the humans show us their abilities."

"You can do it, Lily!" chirped Aylin.

"We believe in you," whispered Aoi, grasping my hand. I got to my feet, walking to the middle of the room. Scorpius met me there, his gaze locking with mine as we shook hands. Feyn'ral stood between us.

"Fight fire with water, earth with fire, water with earth, wind with water," Scorpius whispered.

"But lightning is the wildcard," I finished.

"Begin!" called Feyn'ral. I swallowed. The last and only time Scorpius and I had duelled had been seriously, when Mystique had possessed him. I had no idea of his real powers. So, instead, I think about his tendencies. He won't strike first; certainly not without sizing me up a bit.

He cocked his head to the side, his icy grey eyes quizzical.

"What are you waiting for!" called Ila, the rude elf from the sidelines. I closed my eyes and called forth my Lightning, and I saw Scorpius do the same. Something inside me roared to life, my left hand glowing with a fierce gold, the lilies and lightning bolts that decorated my arm burning unbearably brightly. I'm unwilling to strike Scorpius with intent, and he hesitates similarly. Then, his eyes glowing a fierce blue, icicles shot towards me. I defended myself, the icicles shattering into golden light so bright that everyone shields their eyes. I focused, counterattacking as I sent electricity sizzling through the floor.

"F**k," I heard him mutter as he launched himself above the floor in a pillar of ice.

Oops. Wasn't expecting that. I called forth a force field, suspending myself in the air so that I was once again level with him. Our gazes locked. Suddenly an understanding passed between us. We both whispered to our magical cores, _Expecto Patronum._

A majestic golden dragon made of light burst out of my chest. A huge, powerful shaggy ice-wolf with eyes blue like Scor's when he was using his powers burst out of him. Scor's eyes glowed a brighter blue, so intense I can't bear to look at it and I assumed my eyes glowed, too. The magical animals bounded towards each other, the crowd of students gasping. Scor's wolf leapt for my dragon, and instinctively I shielded my champion, and he?it?she? returned with a burst of golden, crackling light erupting from its powerful jaws. Scor's ice-wolf howled in anger, its eyes glowing below me as it launched icicles at my dragon, wounding it as the dragon bellowed in outrage and I felt my powers and my grip on the dragon weaken. I fed energy back into my Lightning, my dragon growing stronger. The wolf reared, freezing the stretch of floor. My dragon faltered as I urged it ahead, charging the air with electrical energy. I heard Scorpius gasp as a bolt of lightning struck his wolf, feeding his energy into it and causing the creature to grow bigger. I tried to do the same with my dragon, but I just didn't have the energy. The two animals charged each other once again, colliding in a burst of energy. They twist, scrabbling to get at each other's throats. The wolf claws viciously at my dragon, and I shudder, retaliating, slashing at the wolf in a blur of angry teeth and talons. The creatures retreat, exhausted by their injuries too much to carry on. I will the dragon to return to me, and it dissipated, my vision clearing as I let go of the force field, brining myself back down to the ground, breathing heavily. Feyn'ral pulled me up roughly, my vision spinning.

"Go," he said tersely, "You two have exhausted yourselves. That was unnecessary. Go rest."

We complied.

* * *

We're once again in Scor's room, gulping down glasses of water thirstily. He collapsed on the bed, his clammy blond hair stuck to his head. My hair was also damp with sweat. He yawned. Something was troubling him.

"I'm worried about Astoria," he said finally.

"Has something happened?" I asked, propping myself up by my chin.

He shook his head, "No yet. But Aurelie says that I should be worried. She's plotting something."

I rolled onto my back, "Please explain your family to me, again.

He took a deep breath, "My parents are Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass. They had their first child, Delphinus 'Dell' Malfoy in 2003 - I was born in 2007. For some reason or other, which Dad will never tell me, he and Mum got divorced in 2012. By then, Astoria was already pregnant with Aurelie." He swallowed hard, "In 2012, she killed Dell. I was five, Lils. I walked into the garden one day, and I saw her strangle him to death. He was barely nine, Lily." A cry escaped his lips. I sat up, moving close to him.

"Scor... it's okay to cry."

He wrapped his arms around me, letting go of his anguish, his head resting on my shoulder, weeping softly. And then I realized... he had never gotten to mourn his brother before.

"Why?" he whispered weakly, "Why, Lils?"

* * *

The faint sound of chirping birds awakened me the next morning, the early sunlight illuminating the petals, iridescent blue... Wait, what? Blue? Beside me, slumbering lightly, was Scorpius. His warm breath was light and ticklish on my cheek, his body completely relaxed. _Aw... he's cute when he's asleep_. I couldn't help but grin. I should wake him up, though...

"Scor," I whispered.

"Scor," Louder.

"Scor." Still louder.

"Scor!"

He continued to sleep. Suddenly, an idea came to me. Leaning over him, I pressed my lips to his, humming in pleasure as his eyelashes brushed against my face and he deepened the kiss. He smiles at me when we come up for air.

"That was the most amazing way to wake up," he murmured. He chuckles, his laughter is a deep yet light sound that makes me want to laugh with him, "We should do this more often, don't you think?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you think anyone will notice we're wearing the same clothes as yesterday?"

Now it was his turn to be annoyed, " _Lily!_ "

"I wasn't implying that!"

I kissed him on the cheek lightly, "See you later."

* * *

As I crossed the pure white corridor, decorated with marble statues of ancient heroes, I ran into Albus - or rather _he_ ran into _me_.

"Guess what day it is, Lils!" He yelled. Now, if you know _anything_ about Albus, you know that he's never hyper.

"Wednesday?" I asked somewhat tiredly, confused.

"It's the last day of classes before the winter holidays!" he shrieked.

"God, Al, what's go you so hyper?" I asked my extremely out of character brother.

He frowned, "I just miss home, that's all."

"Aw, Al, you're such a homebody," I simpered.

"Shut up," he groused.

"Now that's more like the Albus Severus that we all know and love."

* * *

Madame Frolia seemed even taller and paler than usual, her brown eyes squinted against the wind as the class stood atop a volcano, hundreds of feet above ground. Below us stretched a vast, grassy plain. The granite mountain was sturdy - the crater inside the volcano bubbled with a misty, light green fluid.

"Today," she announced, "You will leave your bodies and we will explore the spirit world, in preparation for the test at the end of the year. Those who best the challenge waiting for them will unlock their full powers - those who cannot, will not."

I glanced at Aoi, "Is this safe? What happens, if something happens to you in the spirit world?"

She stared at me intently, "You die in this one, also."

I gulped.

"Step into the volcano," she commanded.

My classmates quietly stepped into the fluid, wading to the center and disappearing. Cautiously, I extended a toe, finding the liquid to be not the burning hot that I was expecting, but merely refreshingly cool. I waded through the pool, gravity pulling me down.

* * *

 **An eight-year-old girl walked towards me. Her vibrant red hair was in a French braid down her back, and she had wide blue eyes, a small, long lose, and rose-petal lips. She was barefoot, in a white dress, carrying a dripping lotus.**

 **"Giselle," I whispered. She nodded, smiling that elusive smile of hers.**

 **"Come find me, Lily," she whispered, walking over to me, standing on her tiptoes to place the lotus in my hair. She smiled her angelic smile again, then turned and walked away.**

 **"Wait! Gigi!" I called, running after her.**

* * *

 **I was left standing in front of a classroom door at Hogwarts. Impulsively, I pushed it open.**

 **" _Sectsempura!_ "**

 **"James!"**

 **My older brother's body hit the floor, blood staining his uniform. Behind him, stood a younger Scorpius, eyes narrowed, expression fixed.**

 **"Help!" I began to scream hysterically, "Help! Help us!"**

* * *

 **"You came."**

 **She stood across the room, at the window. Garbed in robes of lavender silk, lined with white ermine, her black curls intricately done up. Her violet eyes glint menacingly, her red lips curved into a triumphant smile. Her long fingers are decorated with rings.**

 **She is Bianca Bien, the Fifth Founder of Hogwarts, the Dragon Queen, the Mistress of Lightning, Gryffindor's once betrothed. Murderer. Mystique.**

 **"Why am I here?" I asked harshly.**

 **"I think you already know," she purred, moving across the room.**

 **"One day, you'll have to fight me," I snapped.**

 **"And you're going to lose," she hissed.**

 **"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled, breaking her enchantment. My golden dragon burst forth, fully corporeal this time. I embrace it.**

 **"I am Haimi," said the dragon in a deep, rolling voice like thunder, "and I am your champion."**

 **Mystique's dragon turned to face us.**

 **"And I am Lilith!" she cried in a voice powerful and majestic as the lightning. Lilith was at least five times bigger than Haimi, shades of rich royal purple and lavender, and much better armored, with claws as longer than I was tall, a huge spiked tail, and a gigantic jaw. I faltered, my heart beating out of my chest.**

 **"Haimi!" I screamed, "Powers of light, ancestors who came before me, help us!"**

 **Our prayer was answered. Rushing into the room came Scorpius, with his blue ice-wolf.**

 **"Lily!" he cried, "We're here!"**

 **The wolf inclined her enormous, snowy head, and spoke in a voice like ice crystals, "I am Lumikki, Scorpius's champion. You fought well yesterday."**

 **"Fools!" Mystique's voice rang out hoarsely.**

 **"You will never best us!" intoned Lilith. Haimi roared, enveloping Mystique in a plume of his golden light. Nimbly, she rolled and ducked. Lumikki sprang forward, pouncing on top of Lilith, clawing in vain at her too-well armored back. Lilith gave a mighty roar and shook her off. Snapping, the blue wolf darted at her once again to be flung away.**

 **"Lily! Haimi! Distract her!" called Scorpius.**

 **I turned to Bianca.**

 **"Bastard child," I whispered. She faltered slightly.**

 **"How unfortunate it must be, to have been left for dead on a doorstep - who knows if you're really a Mudblood, hm?" I pressed. Lilith roared in blind rage, launching herself at Haimi, who neatly sidestepped. Lilith crashed into the wall at full speed, bellowing in pain and allowing Haimi time to rip into her armored body, weakening Mystique.**

 **"It's working," I whispered.**

 **"Godric didn't want you. That night with Salazar was a mistake. You're stupid compared to Rowena, and as much as you like to insult Helga, she got your man, didn't she?" I continued. Lilith, angered, exposed her stomach. Lumikki struck the floor with her mighty paws, causing it to ice over. Lilith lost her footing, sprawling on the ground, and Haimi sprung forward, ripping Lilith's exposed underbelly to shreds.**

 **"No!" shrieked Mystique.**

* * *

I woke up with a start on the side of the pool.

"What... what just happened?" I asked Madame Frolia. The elf appeared to be in deep thought.

"I do not know... it seems to be a prophecy of some sort... I will have to consult with the Oracle during the break. You may return to your dormitory and pack your things."

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **So, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! As always, I love your feedback (where them reviews at?)**

 **Haha, just kidding.**

 **Next chapter features spending some time at home over the holidays.**

 **Lots of Love As Always,**

 **Sticky :)**


End file.
